


The Smurfs: I've Got A Crush

by 90sCartoonGirl



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, True Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sCartoonGirl/pseuds/90sCartoonGirl
Summary: Stormy has a crush on Clumsy, but Clumsy has a crush on someone else.But the question is ...who is Clumsy in love with?
Relationships: Schtroumpf Maladroit | Clumsy Smurf/Schtroumpf Tornade | Stormsmurf, Schtroumpf Maladroit/Tempête | Clumsy Smurf/Smurfstorm, Schtroumpf à Lunettes/Schtroumpf Maladroit | Brainy Smurf/Clumsy Smurf
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped Brainy x Clumsy ever since I was a child and I ship Clumsy x Stormy as a one-sided ship.  
> So, with Valentine's Day around the corner, I decided to make a story about both pairings.  
> Also, Clumsy's southern accent is fake in my AU, because I'm not a huge fan of Jack McBrayer as Clumsy. If I could recast Clumsy's voice actor, I would choose Emile Hirsch, who voiced Jim Lake Jr. in "TrollHunters" after Anton Yelchin (Clumsy's voice actor from the live-action movies) died in 2016, that's why I chose him.  
> Oh, another thing, for some reason, I can imagine Clumsy sounding like Nick Jonas when he sings, so I put that here, too.  
> Oh, by the way, since this takes place in the "Lost Village" universe, there will be no mash-up between the live action movies or the original 80's series.  
> Enjoy!

"GET OUT!" said Brainy, shouting at Clumsy.

"But, Brainy, I didn't mean to." said Clumsy.

"You NEVER mean to, but you just never learn!" said Brainy.

"I'm so sorry." said Clumsy.

"Sorry won't fix it this time, Clumsy." said Brainy.

"Brainy, please give me another chance." said Clumsy, almost crying.

"I said GET OUT!" said Brainy, yelling with anger and fury.

Brainy kicks Clumsy out of his house.

Tears started falling down his cheeks, and then a second later, he started sobbing like he never did before.

"Brainy's right." said Clumsy. "I never learn. I wish I was never a klutz."

And then it started to rain, but instead of going back to his mushroom, he lied down on the soggy, wet grass and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Clumsy's True Voice

The next morning, Clumsy woke up and found himself in SmurfStorm's house.

Stormy then wakes up Clumsy.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead." said Stormy.

"Stormy?" said Clumsy.

"I found you sleeping in the rain and I thought I might bring you home so I can keep you warm." Stormy explained. "Listen, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Yes, Stormy?" said Clumsy.

"I know I only met you a while back, but ever since we started to live here, I kinda enjoy being with you then any of the other boys." said Stormy, sounding a bit awkward. "What I'm trying to say is...I think I'm falling in love with you."

Clumsy was stunned.

'Uh...um.." Clumsy muttered, not knowing what to do or say.

Then he remember that he also had a secret, and it was now or never to tell someone.

Clumsy began to cough loudly over and over again for 55 seconds straight, much to Stormy's annoyance.

And then, Clumsy finally spoke.

"Uh, Stormy, you're all kinds of awesome, but --"

Stormy notices that Clumsy now lacked a Southern accent.

"What happened to your voice?' she asked.

"This is my real voice." Clumsy explained. "Even before I met you, I hid my real voice for 30 years out of my own self-loathing."

"So you never liked the way you that?" said a confused Stormy.

"Or the way I sing, for that matter." said Clumsy.

"What, you can sing?" asked Stormy.

"Yeah, but I don't like it." said Clumsy.

"Come on, show me." said Stormy. "I won't judge".

"Well, all right." said Clumsy.


	3. Clumsy Sings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Clumsy sings "Burning Up" by The Jonas Brothers.  
> I chose this song because I chose Nick Jonas as Clumsy's singing voice.  
> I would recommend listening to it while reading this.  
> Trust me, you'll end up liking it, too.

Clumsy then bursts into song, which shocks and impresses Stormy.

"I'm hot, you're cold, you go around like you know who I am, but you don't, you got me on my toes.  
I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keeping from going under.  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
Cuz I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby.  
I fell, so fast, can't hold myself back.  
High heels, red dress.  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath.  
I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying under.  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
Cuz I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby.  
Walk in the room, all I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it, too.  
I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under.  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
Cuz I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby."

Clumsy then finishes singing and faces Stormy.

"That was totally awesome!" she said. "I don't know why you don't like it."

Clumsy fakes a smile and laughs awkwardly for a bit, and then Stormy suddenly kisses him on the mouth, much to his shock.

Clumsy pushes Stormy away.

"What are you doing?" said Clumsy.

"I'm just kissing you." said Stormy. "Haven't you ever been kissed?"

"I'm been kissed by a Kissing Plant." said Clumsy. "Does that count?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." said Stormy. "I'm also guessing that you only like me as a friend."

"Oh, yes, absolutely." said Clumsy. "Because I'm in love with Brainy."

"The one with the glasses?" asked Stormy. 

"Yes. I love him with all my heart. I loved him ever since we came back from Smurfy Grove." Clumsy explained. "But I'm not so sure if he likes me anymore."

"Why not?' asked Stormy.

"I tripped and landed on his potions and he became furious with me."

Stormy knew she loved him, but she accepted that he didn't love her.

"You need to be with him." said Stormy. "Go find him and maybe he'll take you back."

Clumsy followed her advice, hugged her, and then left.


	4. Reconciling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the moment you've been waiting for!  
> Clumsy confesses his love for Brainy literally as they reconcile.  
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna watch the first live-action movie for the billionth time because I miss Anton Yelchin so much.

Clumsy leaves Stormy's house and headed to Brainy's, but was still worried he would take him back.

Then he finally got there, but when opened the door, Brainy wasn't there.

"Oh, he's not here." he said. "He must've gotten literally kicked out of the village again. I better go find him."

Clumsy searches for Brainy outside of the village, and found him sleeping under a tree.

"Wow, Brainy is handsome even when he sleeps." he said as he slowly walked up to him.

Unfortunately, he tripped on a pebble and fell on his face, but thankfully, he landed quite literally with no exaggeration next to Brainy.

Clumsy was happy to be laying peacefully next to him and then laid his head on Brainy's shoulder and closes his eyes.

A few seconds later, Brainy woke up to find Clumsy next to him.

"Clumsy?' he said.

Clumsy opened his eyes and hugged Brainy.

Brainy blushed at the fact that Clumsy was hugging him with no one else watching.

"Brainy, I'm sorry for everything." he said, releasing himself from the hug and facing Brainy.

Brainy then noticed that his friend's voice was different.

"What happened to your Southern accent?" he asked.

"I mighta, sorta have faked the accent for 30 years out of self-loathing." said Clumsy.

"Mighta, sorta"? Brainy wasn't familiar with Clumsy saying that.  
He was only familiar with him saying "Golly!", "Gosh!", "Gee.", and even "Uh."  
Maybe this is a new thing?

"Anyway, I'm so sorry for everything." said Clumsy as he started to cry again. "I really, really am. Please forgive me."

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy." said Brainy. "I'm not mad at you anymore."

Clumsy loved it when Brainy said his name three times, but he didn't know why.  
Maybe because he's the one saying it?

"You're not?' he asked.

Normally, Brainy was way too proud to apologize to anyone, but this is his best friend and he had to apologize sooner or later.

"No, Clumsy." said Brainy, patting Clumsy on the head. "It's my fault you're sad. I kicked out of my house in the rain and I should've done that. You were right. I should've given you another chance. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Brainy. I forgive you." said Clumsy, no longer sad or crying. "It was so hard for me to love someone who didn't love me back."

Then Clumsy realized what he just said and slapped his mouth shut, hoping Brainy didn't here.

Unfortunately, he did.

At first, Brainy didn't get what Clumsy said, but then it all made sense.  
The years of staying by his side, getting praise from only him, running back to him because he couldn't stay mad at him.  
That could only mean...


	5. I Smurf You

"Clumsy, do you love me?" said a stunned Brainy.

"Yes, Brainy. Ever since we came home from Smurfy Grove." said Clumsy. 

"You don't think that I'm self-absorbed, arrogant, stubborn, and that I talk way too much?" Brainy asked.

"No, you are that and you do that." said Clumsy. "But that's why I like you."

"What?" said a confused Brainy.

"I know that your all the stuff you just said, but I don't care." said Clumsy. "I know that you can be wise, thoughtful, and kind. And if being the only one in the village that likes you means that I can be with you, then it's worth it."

Brainy was crying tears of joy after being moved by the beautiful words Clumsy said.

"Oh, I love you, Clumsy!"

"I love you, too, Brainy."

And then the two of them shared a kiss.

"Come on, let's go home." said Brainy.

"Sure, I was just thinking that we should move in together." said Clumsy.

"Oh, sure. We should definitely move in together." said Brainy, who was quickly delighted by Clumsy's idea.

"Alright, but let's not just say it." said Clumsy.

"Oh no, we're definitely doing it." said Brainy. "After all, I want to be with you."

"With me?" said Clumsy. "You mean I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Are you kidding?" said Brainy. "You're more than just that. You're the love of my life."

"Oh, Brainy." said Clumsy. "I smurf you."

Clumsy kisses Brainy as they walked all the way back home to the village.

THE END.

Cast and Characters

Danny Pudi -- Brainy Smurf

Michelle Rodriguez -- SmurfStorm

Jack McBrayer -- Clumsy Smurf (Southern accent)

Emile Hirsch -- Clumsy Smurf (real voice)

Nick Jonas -- Clumsy Smurf (singing voice)


End file.
